


you're missing the rain

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Minnesota, Minnesota Wild, Rain, Weather, answering machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is more than pistachio pudding bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're missing the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote a story about Zach Parise and the weather and church lady desserts. Of course I did. Originally posted on tumblr, but this version is better. Inspired by a real dessert I ate this week. This story takes place on May 22. Betaed by Stellarer.

Zach isn’t sure where Ryan is. Probably Wisconsin. He isn’t here. Ryan had said he was going home for a while. Presumably Wisconsin. Zach could always call and ask.

He gets Ryan’s answering machine and says, “Hey dear, you’re missing the rain.” It has been raining for too many days in a row. Friday it poured, Saturday it stormed, and Sunday was a biblical flood. Monday was unpleasant, yesterday was mostly mist and sprinkles, and today Zach is watching scattered showers out his kitchen window. “It was nice for a bit though. I went to a baseball game. That was fun.” It was a glimpse into the summer that has refused to stick around.

Zach stabs his fork into the bar on his plate with perhaps more violence than necessary. “I had dinner with my parents yesterday. They asked about you.”

His parents agree that Ryan is a fine young man. His father respects Ryan’s hockey, and his mother adores Ryan for his part in bringing Zach back to Minnesota year round.

“My mother sent the rest of the dessert she made home with me. I think she said it was pistachio pudding bars. It’s like, layers of fluffy green pudding, and layers of graham cracker crumbs, with chocolate frosting on top. _Homemade_ chocolate frosting. She said it has to be made a couple days ahead of time so the graham cracker gets soft.”

Zach stares at the bite on his fork. “This is disgusting.” He sighs. “No it isn’t.” It’s his mother’s cooking, he can’t say that, even if it was true. “It’s just—Minnesota. It’s soggy and inexplicably green.”

Zach puts the fork down. It’s still raining.

“I don’t know why I’m telling you about this, it really isn’t interesting.” If Zach cared about leaving a message full of interesting things he would have hung up when Ryan didn’t answer the phone. “I have, like, half a cake pan of these things if you want to try them.” Zach knows he hasn’t exactly made them sound all that enticing, but they really aren’t that bad. “I think you might like them.” Ryan isn’t a picky eater, he probably would. Ryan eats Zach’s cooking enthusiastically, which indicative of both Ryan’s low culinary standards, and how much he likes Zach. “I guess—I just—I’m wondering when you’re going to be home?”

Ryan went home to Wisconsin, now he can come home to Minnesota. That can make sense. They used to be good at being away from each other. Zach still isn’t sure how this summer thing is going to work.

“Anyway. Call me back when you get this. Love you. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's summer and I'm spending way too much time on tumblr, so if you want to be buddies with me [there,](http://bestliars.tumblr.com/) that would be cool.


End file.
